worldofkungfufandomcom-20200213-history
Weaponsmith
Weaponsmith In every major city, there is a Weaponsmith. There, you may forge different types of weapons using materials. ---- Materials ---- Cedar Wood Celestite Copper Ingot Cyrpress Branch Evergreen Gold Ore Iron Cedar Wood Marble Mulberry Oak Wood Peach Wood Quartz Realgar Red Pine Wood Refined Coal Rubble Soul Steel Ingot Willow Wood ---- Spears ---- Heavy Iron Spear = Peach Wood(x1) Kuandao Spear = Peach Wood(x2) + Rubble(x5) Soul Reaver's Spear = Willow Wood(x3) + Marble(x5) Lightning Spear = Willow Wood(x4) + Copper Ingot(x5) Windstrike Halberd = Lightning Spear(x1) + Quartz(x20) Emerald Spear = Windstrike Halberd(x2) + Realgar(x20) Dragon's Omen = Emerald Spear(x2) + Mulberry(x20) + Soul(x1) ---- Staffs ---- Sentry Staff = Peach Wood(x1) Qi Megun = Peach Wood(x2) + Rubble(x5) Thunder Staff = Willow Wood(x3) + Marble(x5) Spirit of the Serpent = Willow Wood(x4) + Copper Ingot(x5) Coiled Dragon Staff = Spirit of the Serpent(x1) + Quartz(x20) Yaori Staff = Coiled Dragon(x2) + Realgar(x20) Sacred Staff = Yaori Staff(x2) + Mulberry(x20) + Soul(x1) ---- Hammers ---- Shield Axe = Peach Wood(x1) Axe of Souls = Peach Wood(x2) + Rubble(x5) Celestial Hammer = Willow Wood(x3) + Marble(x5) Seasplitter = Willow Wood(x4) + Copper Ingot(x5) Hammer of Violet Flame = Seasplitter(x1) + Quartz(x20) Zhizhong Hammer = Hammer of Violet Flame(x2) + Realgar(x20) Axe of the Moon = Zhizhong Hammer(x2) + Mulberry(x20) + Soul(x1) ---- Bows ---- Green Bamboo Bow = Cedar Wood(x1) Twinfeather Bow = Cedar Wood(x2) + Rubble(x5) Bow of the Tiger = Oak Wood(x3) + Marble(x5) Bow of the Phoenix = Oak Wood(x4) + Steel Ingot(x5) Bow of the Dragon = Bow of the Phoenix(x1) + Cyrpress Branch(20) Shadow of the Golden Eagle = Bow of the Dragon(x2) + Celestite(x20) Rain of Chaos = Shadow of the Golden Eagle(x2) + Evergreen(x20) + Soul(x1) ---- Fists ---- Cloth Wristguard = Cedar Wood(x1) Cutthroat Claws = Cedar Wood(x2) + Rubble(x5) Heartseeker = Oak Wood(x3) + Marble(x5) Duan Lin Zhangtao = Oak Wood(x4) + Steel Ingot(x5) Fei Xue's Destroyer = Duan Lin Zhangtao(x1) + Cyrpress Branch(20) Cloudfire Claws = Fei Xue's Destroyer(x2) + Celestite(x20) Merciless Torrent = Cloudfire Claws(x2) + Evergreen(x20) + Soul(x1) ---- Broadswords ---- Burmese Broadsword = Cedar Wood(x1) Yanling Broadsword = Cedar Wood(x2) + Rubble(x5) Deathbringer = Oak Wood(x3) + Marble(x5) Gossamer Blade = Oak Wood(x4) + Steel Ingot(x5) Dragon's Bane = Gossamer Blade(x1) + Cyrpress Branch(20) Mindslayer = Dragon's Bane(x2) + Celestite(x20) Billow Cleaver = Mindslayer(x2) + Evergreen(x20) + Soul(x1) ---- Fans ---- Intricate Paper Fan = Red Wood(x1) Lotus Wind = Red Wood(x2) + Rubble(x5) Piaoping Fan = Iron Cedar Wood(x3) + Marble(x5) Shen Xiang Fan = Iron Cedar Wood(x4) + Refined Coal(x5) Red Cloud = Shen Xiang Fan(x1) + Golden Ore(x20) Autumn Petals = Red Cloud(x2) + Realgar(x20) Pear Blossom Fan = Autumn Petals(x2) + Mulberry(x20) + Soul(x1) ---- Swords ---- Taomujian = Red Wood(x1) Jujue Sword = Red Wood(x2) + Rubble(x5) Ice Sword of the Nine Heavens = Iron Cedar Wood(x3) + Marble(x5) Bei Ming Fire Sword = Iron Cedar Wood(x4) + Refined Coal(x5) Weeping Qin Blade = Bei Ming Fire Sword(x1) + Golden Ore(x20) Phantom Blade = Weeping Qin Blade(x2) + Realgar(x20) Righteous Long Sword = Phantom Blade(x2) + Mulberry(x20) + Soul(x1) ---- Hooks ---- Iron Hook = Red Wood(x1) Forst Hook = Red Wood(x2) + Rubble(x5) Scarlet Scythe = Iron Cedar Wood(x3) + Marble(x5) Waning Crescent = Iron Cedar Wood(x4) + Refined Coal(x5) Scythe of Vengence1 = Waning Crescent(x1) + Golden Ore(x20) Grim Scythe = Scythe of Vengence1(x2) + Realgar(x20) Xiangpiao Sickle = Grim Scythe(x2) + Mulberry(x20) + Soul(x1) ---- 1this misspelling is the game's, not mine ---- --Shoushan 23:24, 4 June 2008 (UTC)